Locating Ezio's Apple Chapter 2
by TheAnders750
Summary: the next chapter in the Assassin's creed story. Ellie begins to trust Gwen more and tells her a bit more about her life. Ellie revisits Sofia, will Sofia go to Tiber island and meet Ezio or will she continue to live a normal life?


**Locating Ezio's Apple Chapter 2**

**Check out AssassinsCreedFAN she is really good guys!**

Ellie woke up with a gasp and when she threw her self up she narrowly missed hitting her head on the interface. "Ellie I need you to breath steadily, okay? Your in your body now" Gwen said nicely. "T…that was…awesome but weird!" Ellie shouted. This made Gwen smile, Ellie got off the table and looked at the time and she realized that she had been in the simulation for 2 hours. "I was in there for 2 hours? It felt like 5 minutes." Ellie questioned. Gwen looked up at her still keeping her smile. "Well when a new subject is put in the Animus it needs to analyse their DNA and then we have to pick the correct the ancestor…which can take some time…our techs are working on a century search path but that would be in the version 6 probably." Gwen explained and Ellie understood perfectly, well she thought about it like a phone update, adding something new on every new update

Sam got up from his seat and walked up to the pair. "That door over there will take you to your room where you can shower and change into different clothes that have been supplied for you." Sam announced and pointed to the door in the corner. Ellie nodded and began to walk to the door and Gwen followed, the door opened and inside was a double bed, a desk with a note pad and pen with a nailed down chair, at the other end of the room was another door which led to the shower room and a toilet. "Do you like it?" Gwen randomly asked. Ellie nodded. "Well good night Ellie see you in the morning." Gwen said as she began to leave. Once she left the room the door shut and a red light over it turned on. "No bigger than my apartment in New York." Ellie said to her self.

She walked to the shower room, undressed and put her clothes on the toilet seat and stepped into the shower. Ellie washed her body more than she normally did, once she stepped out of the shower and got some PJ's a wave of tiredness went right over her, she presumed it was a effect of Animus for first time users, Ellie got into the bed which was surprisingly comfy so she fell to sleep quite quickly.

During the night, Ellie dreamt of her ancestor Sofia, about her life and personality, it was very similar to her own but she had only spent around 5 minutes with her so she didn't but she could guess. Ellie opened her eyes and slowly got out of bed, had another shower, brushed her teeth and got changed ready for her next meeting with Sofia and she actually was pretty excited for it, she wanted to see the next chapter in her life and how fun it can be.

The door opened and Gwen stood by the Animus but Sam was missing he was probably in a meeting. "Good morning, how's the room?" Gwen politely asked. Ellie smiled and answered. "Its alright, comfy bed, nice shower and you lot have a good fashion sense so A okay in my book" They both laughed. Ellie smelt something nice nearby. "I smell food, hmm, bacon, sausage, eggs and beans…a full English?" Ellie asked trying not to drool. Gwen nodded and the asked with a giggle. "How could you tell it was all that?" Ellie laughed and replied. "When I was young and living with my Dad we lived near a cafe what served only Full English and tea…we went there occasionally"

The main double doors turned green and Ellie and Gwen walked through it towards a canteen where the smell got better and better every single step she took towards it. The two walked through another set double doors and walked over to the serving area, Gwen ordered a simple bacon sandwich but Ellie ordered a Full English she was starving yet again she presumed it was a effect of the Animus. "This is delicious" Ellie announced. Gwen took a bite into her sandwich and smiled at Ellie's reaction but that smile slowly died when she saw Sam enter the canteen, he walked up to their table to say good morning. "Hello Gwen, hello Ellie are you ready for today?" Ellie nodded to reply cause she was enjoying her food too much to stop to talk. "I think we are…once Ellie has eaten I think we will be ready" Gwen replied and Sam smiled at walked off.

Once they had finished their food Gwen and Ellie casually walked back to the Animus room to begin there session and revisit Sofia, Sam was already waiting for them. "Right shall we get back to Sofia? I'm sure she is waiting anxiously for us" Sam jokingly said. Both Gwen and Ellie nodded, Ellie walked towards the Animus and lied back on it, the interface came over her head and she closed her eyes like Gwen first said yesterday. Ellie's vision went white and after a few minutes later it cleared and she was once again in Sofia's body.

Once she had control of Sofia's body a objective appeared in the top of left of her vision saying go to Tiber Island to meet Ezio, then a mini map appeared in the bottom left of her vision, the map had a (!) on it signifying where to go. She began to walk towards the (!). Sofia loved walking in the market area, the smells from different cultures made her think that the whole world had come to one place just to share their cultures with different people and the people were really nice as well they didn't follow you till you looked at their stall like in Venice where she grew up with her parents and brother.

Sofia walked past the Market area and towards the new houses that had been made, when she first saw one she thought that if she saved enough money and sold her current house she could buy one, it would be better than her current house. Sofia walked over a bridge that lead to Tiber island and she saw Ezio waiting for her without his hood on she prefered it like that made him look nicer. "Hello again" he said to her. She smiled at him and replied "Hello to you Ezio" "Do you know how to free run…or as the thieves call it…climb?" Ezio asked curiously. She nodded, she remembered her time in Florence with the thieve's guild. "So you shouldn't have a problem following me then should you?" He asked again with a smirk on his face. "Is that a challenge Ezio?" She asked copying his smirk. He nodded and he began to climb the building he was standing under, Sofia followed and brought out her past thief, she threw her arm up and grabbed hold of a window ledge and lifted her self up catching up with Ezio who was steadily making his way up to the top. She reached the top at the same time as Ezio so there was no clear winner.

"Who ever taught you they taught you well" Ezio announced with slight pant. She giggled at him. A door near them swung open and a man with brown short hair and wearing a long posh robe stepped onto the roof. "Sofia this is Niccolo Machiavelli, one of my most trusted allies, Niccolo this is my new recruit, I will teach her personally" Ezio explained to Niccolo. Niccolo nodded and walked back inside, Ezio and Sofia followed and the warmness of the building hit Sofia it felt good. "Before we get started I want to give you something, all the recruits get one, you will be taught to use it effectively and use the modifications it has, the pistol, the poison blade and of course the main blade it self, its called the Hidden Blade" Ezio explained as he handed Sofia the hidden blade, she took it from his hand and fitted it onto her right arm.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into a large room which lead off into other rooms. "Oooh cozy" Sofia said. Ezio chuckled and announced "Welcome to the Assassin's Brotherhood HQ". Ezio lead Sofia into a room full of beds and at the end of each bed was a single chest to put in clothing and belongings. "This is where you will be sleeping, for training you will be expected to be on the roof where we entered at 9 in the morning" Ezio told her. Sofia replied and asked. "9 in the morning? Seems alright for me…where is the bath or shower?" he pointed to a door way luckily it had a lock on it so she wouldn't be spied on by anyone.

Ezio lead her to a big room with a table and chairs around it. "This is where we eat and talk" Ezio said to her. She smiled. "So you can sell that house you own now and use the florins for something else." Ezio told her. She replied happily. "That would be a good idea, I'm sure someone who was like me would like that old place." They both laughed and walked back to the big room and he lead her to a chalk board. "This is where we challenge each other, who ever gets to the top has a better chance of getting to the next rank for the new recruits of course the other ranks have their own boards" Ezio explained again, it was a lot to take in but she knew it was for a good cause, follow the rules and become a better assassin from it, she had a goal now to conquer which she always liked…a challenge, if she got to the top she would be the best, which she wanted to be the most. "Thank you Ezio for this…you have helped me a lot by doing this" She told him with a smile. He nodded and replied. "It is okay, you are helping us make the world better" He said to her. He walked off and Sofia walked towards the bed room area again to get changed.


End file.
